Forever With You
by exoticfreak
Summary: Something terrible happens when Leon is on a mission with his beloved... WARNING : Character death.


A/N - Little one shot, character death, i was thinking of doing this for a while. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Leon watched in horror as a mysterious man in black pointed a gun at Claire, he could do nothing, he was trapped like a rat, if he moved Claire would be shot,. Leon's gun was helplessly on the floor, where this strange African man told him to put it. It wasn't long before back-up for the strange man arrived, another strange looking man in black appeared and restrained Leon to keep him from moving to Claire. She on the other hand looked calm, it wasn't too long before it happened.

* * *

_A day earlier…_

_Leon looked at his phone, which was ringing. It was Hunnigan. He pressed the answer button which then displayed her face. _

"_Hi there Hunnigan. What's up this time?"_

"_You have a new mission. It turns out that the progenitor virus has been passed to the wrong hands once more." Leon sighed._

"_Great… where does this lead me?"_

"_Moscow, in Russia."_

"_Copy that, when you flying me out of D.C?"_

"_Tonight…Oh and Leon… I request that you take your lady friend along, she has much experience with that virus, I'm sure she would love to help, being a Terrasave member and all."_

_Leon glanced at Claire who was doing up her hair, taking no notice of Leon._

"_Sure, I'll ask her."_

"_Thanks Leon, I'll give you a call later…" _

* * *

Leon would always regret that decision, it was too dangerous to take Claire, he didn't realise the danger of this mission. The strange man who had the gun started to speak to Claire.

"Kill him and you live. Don't kill him and you die. He's a problem to all of us." He whispered in Claire's ear.

She loudly responded. "Never. We are going to get out of this Leon!"

"Is that so…" He loaded his gun, raising it towards Claire. She started to run, but then another one of his men grabbed her arm, restraining her. The man started to raise his gun to her chest. Leon whispered "No…" Tears started to form in his eyes. The gun lit up, making the sound Leon was so familiar with. The bullet hit Claire straight in the chest. Blood started to form on her t-shirt, Claire had a blank look on her face, then one of the men let her go causing her to fall lifelessly on the ground.

"NO! YOU BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU?" Leon screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He began to struggle out of the grip of one of the men. The mysterious African man blew the smoke from his gun.

"Now that's half the problem solved, release him, we will see him later…" He chuckled with an evil grin. Leon ran to Claire as soon as he let go, grabbing his gun on her way. He turned her over onto her back and cradled her in his arm.

"Leon…" She was whispering, taking every breath with difficulty.

"Claire...I'm going to get you out of her!" Leon's voice was shaking, he was trying to cope with the tears that fell.

"No…no… I haven't got long left, Please Leon, stay with me for a while…"

"Claire, your not going to die." Claire then smiled weakly, her eyes began to fill with water.

"I'm sorry, I should of… never of brought you with me…"

"I don't regret it Leon…" She groaned, her time was coming.

"No…Claire…"

"I…I…Love you…" Within her last breath she whispered his name, his eyes widened while hers shut.

"I love you Claire." He said before breaking down in sobs, he cradled Claire, bringing his forehead to hers. Blood was on the floor, her blood. He then rested his hands on her stomach, feeling a strange lump.

"No…Claire…Why didn't you tell me…?" He knew what it was, he remembered the night a couple of weeks ago. It only made him break down more, he still had Claire in his arms, he didn't plan on letting go.

Soon people started surrounding him and Claire. All holding guns. One of them shouted. "Brace yourself, you are about to be shot!" Then laughed. Leon raised his gun to them, tears still glistening in his eyes."

"Don't think about it, there are at least 50 of us here. If you shoot one of us we will all fire."

Leon looked at Claire, she looked peaceful. There was no way of getting out of this one, he was going to die, no doubt. Leon raised his gun to his head, looking at Claire when he pulled the trigger. BANG! The lights suddenly went dark...

It was incredibly light when Leon awoke. He got off the white ground, rubbing his head, no wound, no nothing. It was then he spotted her, Claire was approaching him, Leon was in shock. You couldn't describe the dress she wore, you cannot imagine the beauty of it. Her hair was curled, Leon had never seen her so beautiful. Claire ran up to him, embracing him in a hug.

"Claire! I thought you were…and that I was…"

"Take a look around silly!" Fluffy white, crystal white, it was nearly as beautiful as Claire, Leon knew where he was, he nearly got distracted from Claire taking his eyes around the place. Claire turned Leon's head to face her, taking him into a deep, passionate kiss.

They were both together, away from the nightmares, Something told Leon he should be worried about other things, but something told him not to, and he was not on the Earth anymore. They were here to stay, forever, wrapped in each others arms…


End file.
